


Go Out and Love Someone

by seasonaldragons



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonaldragons/pseuds/seasonaldragons
Summary: One of my favorite pairings of mine, saw there was no content, decided to take it upon myself to supply it >:)More chapters will be added as I get ideas! Feel free to add suggestions!Dedicated to Studious Eir, love you queen





	1. Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite pairings of mine, saw there was no content, decided to take it upon myself to supply it >:)   
> More chapters will be added as I get ideas! Feel free to add suggestions!  
> Dedicated to Studious Eir, love you queen

“Eir! Fancy seeing you here,”   
It was quiet in the library of the castle. It was a certain quiet that Eir wasn’t familiar with, but it still comforted her. She hadn’t really connected with any other Hero since she joined the Order. It felt strangely normal to her. Being alone was a status Eir was so connected with she thought of it as part of her own. She stayed lost in her own thoughts until that voice broke the silence. That voice, hm.. Ah… it’s her.   
“Sharena,” Eir smiled wanly at the princess’ entrance. It’s her… she thought. That sudden realization made her heart jump, but with a hint of pain, darkened it. The one person she seemed to sense any bit of care from, the one person she could even call a friend. No, I can’t. Mother’s orders…. Ah…  
Despite her thoughts, Eir found herself drawing towards the smaller girl like two opposite sides of a magnet. Sharena lightly stepped forward as well and it caught Eir off guard. She stopped in her tracks.   
“What are you doing here…?” Eir said, her quiet voice slowly trailing off.   
“Oh, haha, not much, just… you know…” Sharena’s voice trailed off as well, catching Eir off guard once more. She’s acting strange…   
“Were you searching for me, by any chance?”   
Sharena’s eyes widened and she flailed her arms in front of her. “W-What? No, I mean, uh, not in a mean way, I mean…” she rambled, her face red from embarrassment. This caused an almost inaudible, but noticeable laugh to come from Eir and it made Sharena’s rambling come to an immediate stop. Sharena hasn’t heard her truly laugh yet. She felt accomplished, even though she didn’t intend it.   
“I was just patrolling and happened to find you alone, that’s all, ahaha,” Sharena said. “You’re always good company,”  
“Good… company..” Eir repeated those words and kept her gaze switching between Sharena and the carpeted floor. Me? Good company? She’s just saying that… The blonde princess gave a warm smile to the other and put her hands on her own hips.   
“Well, I’ve got nothing else to do, why don’t we sit and chat?” Sharena offered.   
“Of course,” Eir said almost instinctively. The two princesses sat by each other in the library. The carpeting of the floor and the dim lighting made for a relaxing atmosphere. The room smelled of that fresh, distinct book scent. Eir hummed softly as the two found their seats. There was a quiet moment between the two, which felt strange to Eir, considering how much Sharena enjoyed talking. Only then did Eir realize Sharena had been staring at her, with an almost longing look. Her face grew red and her eyes darted away to face the wall.   
“You know, I really admire you,” Sharena finally spoke.  
“Huh…?”  
“Your mother isn’t the best to you, I can tell. And she seems quite powerful, too. And yet you stood your ground, and now you’ve sided with the enemy. You’re really independent and strong, Eir.” The whole time Sharena spoke, she kept that longing stare on her face. Her hand was cupped underneath her chin, holding up her head as her elbow stood on the table. Eir, on the other hand, sat properly and tall in her seat, albeit with her face beet red. She struggled to mutter a response.  
“Truly… I am grateful… ah.. to hear that.” She stammered. “ And I am glad you’ve placed your trust in me as well, unlike some others…” Eir couldn’t look Sharena in the face still. That stare…   
“Oh, you mean Anna and Alfonse? I wouldn’t worry about them. I mean, they didn’t even trust Kiran when they first showed up!” Sharena giggled at her own comment. Eir decided to try and break the ice. If Sharena trusts her, she could trust Sharena.  
“... But why do you seem so interested in me..?” The tone in Eir’s voice was worrisome and pained. She had been thinking for a long time and couldn’t figure out what Sharena saw in her that made her so excited to talk to. I could quite possibly be the quietest person in the Order, and Sharena is the exact opposite of that, so why does she…?   
“Well, to tell you the truth…” Sharena looked down at the table. Her voice turned solemn and rough. “My mother and father kind of treat me unfairly. I’m always pushed to the side and my brother Alfonse is the focus, because he has to be a king and all that. I mean, I’m proud of Alfonse, but hurts to be so insignificant. I guess that’s why I’m so social with the other Heroes.” Sharena kept her gaze down. Eir listened plaintively. “I can’t really tell this to Anna, or anyone else for that matter… but you. Your situation with your mother is similar to mine in a way. Being tossed to the side… I can relate with you, if that makes sense.” Sharena tried to hold back tears. Her voice became shaky. “Ahaha… Sorry, this is probably really weird for you…” she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. “I didn’t mean to get emotional.”  
“Sharena…” Eir could only say her name. She hasn’t seen this side of the Askr Princess yet, actually, she isn’t sure if anyone has seen this side of her. She could tell Sharena trusted her a great amount. It only further pained and darkened Eir’s heart knowing that she isn’t supposed to be getting close with everyone, or anyone, like this. That this memory will be tainted by betrayal and lies. Eir felt her chest being ripped apart.   
“It’s okay, Eir, I know you aren’t the best at talking to people,” Sharena continued. “But thank you for listening at least. You’re the best.” Eir felt her heart skip a beat hearing how sincere Sharena’s voice was. Then her eyes gazed to met her own. They shared a quick moment of eye contact before Eir grew flustered and looked away once more.   
“No, thank you, Sharena…” Eir said kind heartedly. “I suppose we are more similar than we first thought.”   
“Haha, yup!” Sharena’s voice became light hearted and bubbly again. That comforted Eir. She also admired the other princess, but in other ways. Sharena bounced back from that heartfelt, personal monologue so quickly and Eir was impressed. She truly is an optimist at heart. Eir looked up to see Sharena rising from her seat.  
“This place is making me think too much. How about we both tour around the castle? It’ll be fun!” she outstretched her hand to help Eir out of her seat. Eir blushed slightly as she took her hand with a smile.   
“Sounds fun,” she said with as much optimism as she could muster. Really, she didn’t want Sharena to leave her. She felt at ease talking to her. Sharena was the glimmer of hope that Eir looked for in a friend.


	2. Her Touch

“You seem to really enjoy that new princess’ company,” Alfonse spoke to his sister, who seemed confused at his remark. The two siblings were sitting next to each other at the dining hall. Alfonse stared down at his drink and seemed concerned for his sister.   
“Huh? Eir?” Sharena tilted her head at him. “Of course I do, she’s really great,” she said with a nervous laugh. “But she hasn’t talked to me much recently.” Her voice had a saddened tone to it.  
“What do you mean?” asked Alfonse, turning to her now. He attentively listened to Sharena, furrowing his brow once he heard her voice’s solemn tone.   
“Well, every time I approach her, she has this embarrassed look on her face. She then makes up some excuse not to talk to me, and just kinda leaves. Perhaps she’s just busy, but…” her voice trailed off. Sharena kept her gaze at the table and had a pained expression, but kept a smile. “It just kinda hurts, you know…?” It wasn’t like Sharena to be like this, Alfonse thought to himself. He leaned his body closer to her so that she would move her eyes to him.   
“Perhaps you just need to approach her formally,” he suggested.   
“Pshhh,” Sharena scoffed. “You know I can’t be like that! And I’m not going to be someone I’m not,”   
Alfonse laughed. “Perhaps… then….” he thought for a moment. “...You could show her something that made her know you appreciate her..?” He couldn’t think of anything else, but it was something. Sharena repeated his words back to him under her breath as if she were taking a mental note of them. She then exclaimed, “Of course! Alfonse, you’re a genius!” She raised her hands up and bounced up and down in excitement. “I’ve got to find her right away!” she said to herself, running out of the dining hall with her drink still on the white, ornate table. Alfonse sighed with a smile, watching his sister run off. That was easy, I suppose. 

 

Eir had felt guilty about keeping her distance from the other princess. She couldn’t help but become so taken off guard by her cheery, overjoyed voice and demeanor. I can’t become close with her, Eir thought. I’m not supposed to… Mother…. She stood alone in an empty corridor of the intricately designed castle, admiring the decorations. The only sound she heard was the faint wind circling the atmosphere around her. She occasionally took a deep, voiced breath, relaxing herself. She truly felt at ease being alone. But something dark still lurked deep within her chest. That darkness grew stronger as Eir heard distant footsteps, quickly paced footsteps, growing louder and louder. She perked her head up and feared the worst.   
“EEIIRR!” the cheerful girl’s voice echoed through the hallway. The reverb startled Eir and she quickly stood up and prepared to make a run for it. Her hands were raised above to her chest. Sharena approached Eir quickly. She was out of breath.  
“Eir… hah… I finally found you… hah…” she struggled to speak, but she was clearly excited. She was slightly bent over, trying to catch her breath. She took a deep inhale. Eir was about to escape this situation, but could only step her one foot down before Sharena lunged her arm forward, wrapping her gloved hand around Eir’s bare one.   
“S-Sharena...W-”  
“No time to ask questions. You’re coming with me!” Sharena exclaimed with a playful tone. Sharena held tightly onto Eir’s hand as she led the girl to who knows where. Eir, albeit a bit panicked, followed behind. Oh dear… 

 

After a bit of running, Sharena made an abrupt stop. Eir stumbled and bumped into the back of the other princess, before quickly stepping back again. Sharena spun around, most likely not even noticing that Eir bumped into her.   
“Okay, we’re not here yet. But…”  
“Sharena, what are you…”  
“Shhhh!” Sharena suddenly put her pointer finger against Eir’s lips to shush her. Eir’s face only became increasingly red.  
“Just close your eyes, okay? Promise me you won’t look!” Eir gave Sharena a puzzled gaze, her face still colored a slight pink. Sharena was almost inches away from her face as she spoke in an excited whisper. Reluctantly, Eir obliged and closed her tired eyes, still completely confused at what Sharena may be planning.   
“Just don’t look until I tell you!” Sharena reassured her, grabbing her hand once more and leading her somewhere. Eir could hear a loud, creaky door open and slam shut behind them. Afterwards, Eir could hear the faint chirps of birds and other noises made by insects. Warm spring air flew past her skin as she kept moving, trying to take in what’s going on around her despite keeping eyes closed, as Sharena asked.   
“Okay….stop! Hehe, you can open your eyes now!” Eir quickly followed what the other girl said and observed what she felt. She had absolutely no words. 

Eir stood speechless in front of a beautiful flower garden, one she had only dreamed of experiencing. Daisies and tulips arranged in random, but orderly colors and the bright green grass that flowed politely in the wind, as if it were waving hello to her. The bright colors and comforting scenery blinded Eir somewhat, and she felt herself stuck observing the scene like a statue. Sharena only stood next to Eir and smiled warmly, watching Eir’s face rather than the flowers. Eir noticed the other girl’s gaze and turned to her with a gratifying and pure smile, one Eir wanted to feel for so long. Her heart and mind felt free.  
“Sharena, it’s…” she could only manage to speak.  
“Beautiful? Yeah, I know! I always love coming here.” Sharena spun around in a feminine fashion and was standing in front of Eir now. She would bounce slightly as she spoke, just a little mannerism Eir seemed to pick up on now. It was innocent and sweet.   
“I’ll be honest, I felt as if you didn’t like me that much…” Sharena said, her eyes shifting. “...But I wanted to show you how much.. I appreciated you…! “ Her eyes moved upward as if she were thinking of what to say next like she was rehearsing for a speech. She tried to remember what Alfonse told her earlier that morning. “So I really wanted to bring you here! I think it would lift your spirits.” Eir didn’t know what to say at all.   
“Sharena… I certainly don’t dislike you, it’s just so difficult for me to initiate conversation,” she began to say. “If anything, this has only made me feel further happiness from your company. This is…. beautiful.” Her heart seemed to spill the words right out of her mouth. Sharena’s face began to redden now. She cupped both of her hands in her face.   
“Awww, Eir, you’re making me blush! You’re too kind!” she said happily. Eir felt a strange warmth throughout her entire body that made it tingle when she saw Sharena react like that.   
“Well, why don’t we relax here and admire the nature?” Eir offered, and Sharena nodded gladly. 

The two both sat down gently in the garden. Eir took notice to how properly Sharena was poised and pointed it out to her.  
“Oh? Oh! Well, I guess I’m just trying to act more like you, hahaha!” She said nervously. Eir did also realize how properly she was sitting as well. Sharena then loosened up, sitting with her legs crossed like a child. She began to pick some of the flowers and fiddled with them in her hands.   
“What are you doing…?” Eir looked confused.  
“I’m making a flower crown,” Sharena said, keeping her focused eyes plastered on the floral seam work. “They’re really pretty!” She added.   
“Flower crown…” Eir repeated the term as Sharena said it. Eir looked at Sharena’s small fingers intertwining each stem of the flowers into each other, occasionally lifting it to try and measure the width of the crown. Eir was impressed. It made her smile seeing how well Sharena was crafting this.  
“I used to make these all the time with Alfonse, but he never cared for them that much, but Commander Anna loves when I make them for her!” Sharena began to say, still carefully weaving the crown together. “I guess I’ve gotten pretty good at them!”  
“You’re very talented,” Eir said with a quiet smile. This made Sharena turn away from her work for a moment to look at Eir with a wide, happy grin. Eir’s face reddened. She noticed she had been slowly leaning forward to observe Sharena’s work, and quickly leaned back to her previous posture. They both sat there in silence a moment longer, the environmental sounds surrounding the two in ambience. Eventually, Sharena lifted the finished crown up with pride.   
“It’s done!” She exclaimed. “And now…”  
“Ah!”  
Sharena turned to place the flower crown on Eir’s head. Surprisingly, it fit perfect. Eir was startled to feel the crown touching her head, with Sharena’s sweet smile staring back at her.   
“This was… for me?”  
“Duh! Of course it was! Who else would I make it for?” Sharena teased. Eir’s face was warm and tingling. She put her own hand to her cheek and felt its heat touching her skin. She couldn’t take her gaze off of Sharena for some reason.   
“Sharena… t-thank y—“   
Eir was interrupted when Sharena suddenly removed her smile from her face and inched closer to her. Then… even closer. Closer…?! Sharena was inches away from Eir’s face and was staring directly at her. Eir felt like she was going to explode.   
“Sharena?!” She blurted out, her face blushing even more than before. Sharena then gently cupped her hands on Eir’s neck, right where one would check for a fever. Eir’s body shivered at the other princesses’ touch. Sharena’s hands then moved to her cheeks, then one hand cupped her forehead softly. After what seemed like an eternity, Sharena spoke.  
“Eir…. are you feeling sick? You’re all red and heating up…” she said in a worried voice.   
Eir only stayed in that moment a little while longer. She stammered apart from how close they were.   
“I-I’m fine…” she whimpered. Sharena tilted her head with concern at first, but then smiled at her.   
One part of Eir wanted to scream and run away, but another part of her wanted to stay like this forever, in this garden with Sharena. Her own mind and body was at war with itself. Sharena’s caring, thoughtful, kind hearted compassion, one she saw in no one else. Sharena’s smile, Sharena’s laugh, Sharena’s touch….   
I’m in love with her.


	3. Shall We, Then?

The butterflies in Eir’s stomach haven’t faded since that day at the garden. Ever since that day she didn’t feel the same, she felt something entirely new and different. She hated herself for it but also felt immense joy. This pure bittersweetness was eating Eir alive and she wanted to yell and unbottle everything she held in. The Askr princess crept into her thoughts like a virus and Eir couldn’t help but think back to that day Sharena held her so close. It was like a dream…. Did that day actually happen? The part that hurt Eir was that Sharena most likely was simply checking up on her close friend and had no intention that Eir felt. Eir thought of the worst case scenario and it lingered in her pool of countless thoughts. What hurt Eir even more, however, was her own betrayal towards herself. Join the Order of Heroes, gain their trust, and…… Eir felt it to be too difficult to finish the thought. Perhaps she could distance herself again, but… ah.. Eir felt hopeless. She was alone once more, but found herself near the library. It reminded her of that day prior, where Sharena revealed such a side to herself that Eir felt obligated to keep it dear. "Thanks for listening, Eir. Really, you’re the best." Sharena’s giddy voice from that encounter echoed in Eir’s mind and she felt herself longing for it. That bright optimism that shone like nobody else she ever knew, or could dream to know. "I wanted to show you how much.. I appreciated you!" Her voice rang in her head once more. She thought back to the garden and how much of a contrast it is to home. Sharena has done so much for her, and for what? Because she thought they were similar? Eir felt as if all she did was take and never give back. Thus, she decided she was going to show Sharena how much she appreciated her, too. 

 

Sharena was never experienced in love. She was still young, atleast to Alfonse, therefore she usually brushed off any romantic feelings as simply a warm feeling in her heart that would pass with time. Usually, they did; however, Sharena had been feeling strange ever since she began talking with Eir more. She felt oddly… longing and wanted to talk with her for hours on end. It was a strange longing that she couldn’t shake off. She found herself alone in the castle and decided she should get to patrolling as usual. Sharena didn’t realize so, but she was unusually quiet and kept to herself. It was reaching the evening that day and the castle was silent other than the click of Sharena’s heels echoing through the corridors. She reached the library and immediately thought of the Hel princess. She hasn’t seen her at all that day and it felt more heavy than Sharena thought. Something about the way she listened to Sharena’s endless rambling and even her own personal turmoil, it hit Sharena with a warm feeling. She hated to admit it, but always being the listener meant that Sharena never got that opportunity to be listened to. She felt like she mattered to Eir in a different way than everyone else. Sharena found herself staring at the entrance of the library with a somber expression. That stare felt like an eternity before someone suddenly approached her from behind, wrapping their arms around her in a hug. Sharena was startled and felt her entire body jump and snap back to reality to realize who was embracing her. Her heart skipped a beat to hear the person’s calm, collected, but sweet voice.  
“Sharena,” Eir revealed herself to the girl. “It’s nice to see you…. D-Did I scare you?”   
“Eir,” Sharena replied with a relieved voice. She turned around to properly hug her back, feeling content and happy to have it be her. Eir had to lean over to hug Sharena due to her height, which felt somewhat awkward, but she didn’t care. “You sure did startle me. You’re so quiet I didn’t even hear you sneak up behind me!” she said with a laugh.   
Eir found herself softly laughing as well. “I wanted to surprise you,” she said happily. Eir had a smile on her face that Sharena had never seen before. It made her strangely giddy. She felt her worries melt away.   
“Hehe, well, I’m surprised! What did you need me for, anyway?” she asked. Eir suddenly felt herself blush and tense up, but she managed to speak.   
“I…. had felt bad that you’ve shown so much care towards me, it seemed as if I never gave back. So...I want you to know how much I appreciate you.” Sharena tilted her head with a puzzled look as she listened. She was caught off guard when Eir took hold of her hand and led her into the quiet, vacant library. “Miss Sharena, would you dance with me?” she proposed with a longing voice. Sharena stared into her eyes and couldn’t help but giggle.   
“Well….I was never really good at this kinda thing, but… if it’s with you, of course!” Sharena replied happily. Eir took the lead of the dance and hummed softly.   
“Shall we, then?” 

The dance began with Eir placing her right hand on the Sharena’s hip, with her right hand holding her left. Eir brought her right foot in beside her left, while Sharena stepped back with her right foot. She seemed experienced and acted calmly, unlike Sharena, who felt like a nervous mess. Having Eir be so close to her gave her a strange anxiety. She simply attempted at following Eir’s lead but felt herself stumble. She would make subtle, angsty noises as she trips slightly, having Eir giggle in response.   
“Do you need my guidance?” Eir said in a whisper.   
“M-Maybe so…” Sharena replied sheepishly. With her response, Eir pulled Sharena closer and kept her gaze to the floor.   
“Follow my lead, okay?” Eir’s voice was comforting and hushed and it made Sharena shiver. The two both stared at the floor and occasionally exchanged awkward laughs. Sharena gave her best effort to keep the rhythm, but alas, that effort was not enough. With a shriek, the two girls stumbled and Sharena fell backward, with Eir falling forward with her. Sharena’s back hit the wall and she gave Eir a flushed, embarrassed look as they both now stood close and held eye contact. Eir realized she looked just as blushed as Sharena did, as for her hand still was held on the other girl’s hip. Her other hand held both onto Sharena’s left hand and the wall, holding herself up. There was a long pause between them. No sound was heard other than their subtle, but heavy breaths as they stared into each other's widened eyes. Eir tried to move her mouth to speak, but no sound was made. Her face was incredibly close to Sharena’s, and thus, Eir got to truly observe her. The more she stared at the princess’ features, the more she felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Sharena’s eyes were wide and shined like emeralds and the pink coloration of her face went well with the highlights of her golden hair. She was… beautiful.   
“Eir..?” Sharena broke the silence after what seemed like hours.  
“Ah, Y-Yes, Sharena..?” Eir didn't expect her to speak, and stammered.  
“Can I….kiss you?” 

Eir didn’t say anything in response and only felt her face become more of a deep red. Sharena noticed this and cocked her head to the side, smiling warmly at her. The butterflies only fluttered stronger and Eir’s entire body was tingling. Taking a deep inhale, Eir moved her right hand from the wall and placed it on Sharena’s shoulder, slightly leaning her face in closer with closed eyes. She felt herself shaking and the anticipation rose in the air. Sharena noticed how nervous Eir was and took the initiative, moving her face close enough to have her lips touch Eir’s, closing her eyes as well. Sharena and Eir stood against the wall in the dimly lit library and held each other in the kiss. The kiss felt soft and Sharena realized how much she truly longed for this. She leaned in closer from the wall to gain her footing from when they stumbled. Eir simply stood in place, frozen like a statue, but kept her one hand around Sharena’s hip to keep her close, because that’s all she wanted. Sharena couldn’t wipe the smile off her lips as she kissed the taller princess. She could stay like this for a lifetime. Eir broke away from the kiss first, practically losing her breath from what just occurred. Sharena simply looked at her in the eyes and laughed, her face a bright pink. Eir felt like she was going to melt, or explode right there on the spot…. Or perhaps both.   
“Hehehe, you’re really pretty when you blush, you know.” Sharena told her.  
“Eh..?!”  
“That extra coloring to your face is really a nice touch. Honest!” Eir leaned back from Sharena slightly to find room to breathe. She didn’t know what to reply and only let out a quiet whimper. Sharena laughed once more, moving forward to accommodate Eir’s backward defensive maneuver. She was teasing her, but she thought it was fun. Sharena thought Eir was cute, perhaps even adorable. Sharena then suddenly took Eir into a tight embrace, likewise to the one from earlier. Eir couldn’t not return the embrace, feeling Sharena hold onto her tightly. Her long, golden hair brushed up against Eir’s arms and she noticed how soft it was. Sharena had a generally soft demeanor, a demeanor Eir couldn’t resist. Sharena sighed happily and Eir felt herself begin to feel at ease as they sat there in silence.   
“I’ve wanted something like this for so long,” Sharena said, breaking the silence as usual. “I was just foolish and didn’t realize it,” she said with a relaxed laugh.  
“Likewise,” Eir replied softly. “M-My lady…. My love...”   
This brought Sharena to laugh yet once more, hugging Eir even tighter. Sharena felt so happy and bubbly, she wanted to run around the entire castle and scream. Hell, she could barely contain herself in Eir’s arms. She moved away from the hug, as well did Eir. Looking up at the princess with a wide smile, Sharena excitedly asked,  
“Can I kiss you… once more?”  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Eir replied almost instinctively, leaning down with her head tilted, closer to Sharena’s face to touch her lips with her own, once more and many times again.


	4. New Meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (early) Valentines Day!! I hope you enjoy!

“And then…..AND THEN I KISSED HER!”  
“What?!” Alfonse and Anna both shouted in unison and exchanged shocked glances. Sharena, who stood across from them, had her flustered face in her hands and couldn’t look at the two. Her gaze was to her own feet on the ground. Alfonse felt speechless, he knew his sister had taken a liking to the other princess, but…. For things to escalate so quickly… Oh dear.  
“I-I-I’m not sure what came over me!” Sharena stuttered out. “I’m so embarrassed…”  
“How peculiar…” Anna mused, lifting her hand to her chin with raised eyebrows. “I never knew you as the romantic type, Sharena.”  
“That’s exactly why I’m freaking out! Where do I take things from here? W-What do I tell her now? Gahhh!” Sharena’s voice cracked as she flailed her arms to express her utter panic.  
“S-Sharena!” Alfonse managed to yell out. “Just calm down, okay? I’m sure we can come to some sort of conclusion…” he told her, trying his very best to soothe his sister. Alfonse glanced to his left and looked at Anna as if to ask her for help. Anna kept a strange demeanor; however, she seemed oddly stern and critical of Sharena.  
“So you really like Eir, hmm?” she asked her.  
“Y-Yeah, I do…” Sharena’s voice trembled. “She’s really kind, a-and pretty, and she listens to what I have to say…” She realized she was rambling and managed to stop herself, still averting her gaze from her Commander and her brother.  
“Hrmm..” Anna thought for a moment. “Sharena, you do know she’s the princess of Hel, right? And with our current situation, that’s….”  
“What are you saying…?” Sharena finally managed to look at her with furrowed brows and a concerned, worried look.  
“What I’m trying to say… is…” Anna was hesitant to speak.  
“We’re worried that you may have your heart broken,” Alfonse jumped in to finish Anna’s thought. “Betrayal is definitely something that can cross our paths..”  
Immediately, Sharena jumped up and stood on her feet. Her voice seemed desperate and shaken. She was clearly upset by this.  
“How could you say that? Eir would never do something so cruel! She’s such a kind hearted soul… I…” Sharena tried to choke back tears. Anna looked away from her in sorrow.  
“Sharena, you must be civil about this…” Alfonse tried to calm her once more, but to no avail.  
“I kissed her!! She… she kissed me! Does she really seem like the type to play with one’s heart?! I refuse to believe it! You two don’t know her at all…!” Anna and Alfonse seemed to both sigh in unison. They didn’t know how to kindly put it to her…  
“I believe Sharena is right,” a familiar voice rang from behind Sharena, which caught the attention of all three of them. Sharena’s demeanor lightened as she saw them enter the room.  
“Fjorm!” she exclaimed happily. “H-How long have you been standing there..?”  
“Ah, just quite enough to understand the situation.” Fjorm’s calming voice was quiet and hushed. It almost seemed monotone. “I assume you’ve grown quite close to Eir?”  
Sharena gave her a nervous nod. Anna and Alfonse seemed impressed to see Fjorm at a time like this. She had been sick for quite a while… Her pale, blonde hair shined in the light that crept through the doorway. The room the now four people stood in was somewhat dimly lit, would be completely dark if it were not for a select few candles placed intentionally to brighten the room with flickering lights. Dusted books were arrayed side by side in bookshelves behind the large desk centered above a carpet. It was a meeting hall of sorts.  
“You’re agreeing with Sharena? Fjorm, you do know who our enemy is, don’t you?” Alfonse asked her worriedly. Fjorm now stood next to Sharena and gave the other two an assuring smile. She seemingly ignored Alfonse’s question.  
“There is a possibility that Eir is fooling us, but…” Fjorm thought for a moment. “Sharena has a point that Eir doesn’t seem to be the one to turn traitor after forming such a bond…. regardless of her status. She could have simply gained Sharena’s friendship before carrying out her supposed betrayal, but she went that extra step.”  
Sharena gave a relieved smile as she looked at Fjorm and felt so grateful that she arrived when she did. However, Sharena didn’t simply brush off Anna and Alfonse’s words, she thought she never would. Eir, a traitor? Those two things had absolutely no correlation!  
“I suppose so. I don’t think there’s any stopping Sharena anyways..” Anna said, now smiling as well. Sharena felt a heavy weight lifting off her chest seeing her Commander lighten up. Alfonse stayed vigilant, but took the memo from everyone else.  
“We should be happy for you, Sharena. I… I apologize.” Alfonse took a small, deep breath. “Please remain safe, though, alright?”  
“Alfonse is right. My suspicions on that princess still remains, and we should all stay somewhat cautious of her, especially you, Sharena.” Anna added.  
“If anything happens, we’ll come running,” Fjorm also chimed in with a sweet ring in her voice. She placed her hand on Sharena’s shoulder so that she would look at her, and she did. “You clearly care about her if you choose to stand by and defend her like this.” This brought a slight red to Sharena’s face, as it made her think about that day in the garden and… that afternoon in the library. Eir seemed to creep into her thoughts no matter what. She craved her presence and truly found happiness when with her, she never got enough.  
“You deserve to go out and love someone.” Anna told Sharena with an easygoing smile. “So make it count!”  
“You know I won’t!” Sharena said with a confident, excited voice. She told herself she was going to prove their suspicions wrong and show them who Eir truly was. It was what Eir deserved. 

 

Later that evening, the two princesses shared another embrace. Sharena had felt oddly clingy after the earlier meeting and she held her arms tightly around Eir, never wanting to let go. Eir picked up on this, but wasn’t about to complain. Sharena’s warm touch felt like a humid summer breeze on Eir’s ice cold skin. She still couldn’t help but become so startled at the Askr princess’ unexpected hugs and showings of affection, she had never experienced such a thing in her life. Eir thought of it as oddly cute, however. Sharena was such an energetic and eccentric girl that never failed at lightening Eir’s cold, dark heart. Eir felt as if she had been reborn, perhaps brought back to life.  
“Eir..?” Sharena mumbled out her name, almost in a childlike begging manner.  
“Yes… my love?” Eir paused in between phrases, still holding onto the embrace.  
“You’re not going to betray me… or anyone, right? You’re going to stay by my side?”  
Eir felt her heart sink and her stomach tense up into a knotted ball of anxiety. It didn’t quite hit her until now about what things have come to. She lost her breath in the moment and instinctively tightened her own grip on Sharena. Her arms wrapped around the other girl even more. She knew now that if she stayed silent, things would grow tense.  
“Sharena, I…” Her voice was hushed and shaken. “What has made you think to ask something like this..?”  
Sharena’s voice was quite shaken as well. She reflected back on Anna and Alfonse’s words.  
“My friends think you’re our enemy,” she said solemnly. “They think you’re going to break my heart and betray me. But… I refuse to believe that!” Eir suddenly perked up as Sharena pulled back from the hug and looked right into her eyes.  
“I know you’d never do something like that! It’s… it’s not the Eir I know! It will never be the Eir I know! And…. if it ever ends up to be that way…” Sharena began to tear up and Eir felt the pain in her heart tighten even further. She stayed silent and reached both of her hands forward and wrapped them around Sharena’s, and the blonde princess held onto her tightly.  
“Even if you do end up killing me, I won’t hate you. I won’t be mad at you… I—“  
Sharena was interrupted as Eir swiftly leaned in close to her and gave a soft but intimate kiss on Sharena’s cheek, silencing her. She had her hand cupped around the other girl’s cheek as Sharena felt her face grow a deep red and her eyes widened. Eir pulled away and simply stared into Sharena’s emerald eyes that shined like there was a whole new entire world trapped in them. It was at that moment that Eir knew that Sharena was worth more than anything she had ever known and lived up to until now. Nothing could push her to betray a girl with a face such as hers, a smile such as hers, a kiss such as hers…  
“Don’t worry yourself so, my dear…” Eir’s soft and low voice made Sharena shiver all over. It was like a soothing love song… “You will be the last to ever cross my blade. Someone such as you… I…. I have been given new meaning, new… happiness…” Eir spoke slowly, but sincerely. “I will cherish this… I will cherish you. I won't let anyone take this happiness away from me.” Eir had quite the way with words when she felt like speaking up, Sharena thought to herself. Then, in response, Sharena smiled and pulled Eir into another embrace, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s neck. Eir grew flushed and felt her body grow warmer as Sharena kept her close.  
“I love you!” Sharena blurted out so suddenly with a childlike innocence. This only further deepened the red on Eir’s face.  
“Ah...A-As do I…” she managed to stutter out. Sharena made an audible giggle in response and pulled Eir closer into the hug, never ever wanting to let go. Eir couldn’t see, but Sharena had the biggest smile on her face. She thought she was going to explode from happiness and excitement. She felt so alive, she was in love.


End file.
